


Mancanza

by argentoheart



Series: Sei storie per sei giorni - Otayuri Week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoheart/pseuds/argentoheart
Summary: Mila fa troppe foto, Otabek si diverte a provocare il suo ragazzo e a Yuri fanno male i piedi.Dal testo:Quando lui e Otabek avevano iniziato la loro relazione, Yuri sapeva bene che non sarebbe stato semplice.[...]Mila cercava di sdrammatizzare la situazione prendendola sul ridere la maggior parte delle volte e scattandogli foto di nascosto per poi mandarle ad Otabek, il quale puntualmente le inoltrava a Yuri complete di commenti.





	

_[Day Four – Long-distance Relationship]_

Quando lui e Otabek avevano iniziato la loro relazione, dopo un’imbarazzante e lungo lasso di tempo tra il matrimonio di Viktor e Yuuri durante il quale Otabek gli aveva fatto capire, in modo sottile e impercettibile, che provava qualcosa per lui, e il Grand Prix, Yuri sapeva bene che non sarebbe stato semplice. I loro impegni agonistici non sarebbero scomparsi solo perché stavano insieme e se la lontananza era in qualche modo sopportabile quando erano ancora solo amici, adesso a Yuri non mancavano solo le battute pungenti di Otabek o la sua voce o i suoi sorrisetti, adesso gli mancavano anche i suoi baci, i suoi abbracci e il suo profumo; non aiutava che di baci se ne fossero scambiati così pochi da poterli contare sulla punta delle dita.

Mila cercava di sdrammatizzare la situazione prendendola sul ridere la maggior parte delle volte e scattandogli foto di nascosto per poi mandarle ad Otabek, il quale puntualmente le inoltrava a Yuri complete di commenti.

In quel momento, Yuri stava cercando di perfezionare la sequenza di passi che avrebbe dovuto incorporare al suo corto per i Campionati Europei. Lilia gli stava dicendo di correggere la posizione del suo piede libero, in vista del salto successivo, quando il rumore inconfondibile di una fotocamera che scattava giunse alle sue orecchie. Perse per un attimo la concentrazione e traballò un po’ sul piede, completando la sequenza, senza però passare al salto. Lilia alzò un sopracciglio. «Yuri Plisetsky, quella cosa che hai fatto era inguardabile.» lo rimproverò e Yuri dovette respirare profondamente per non puntualizzare che era dalle dieci di quella mattina che gli stava facendo ripetere quella sequenza senza neanche una pausa, ed erano quasi le dodici. Si scostò dal viso sudato le ciocche di capelli che, ormai lunghi, gli sfuggivano dallo chignon e sbuffò un po’ per la fatica; Lilia dovette accorgersene perché gli fece un cenno con la mano che significava “pausa” e Yuri la ringraziò mentalmente, pattinando veloce verso il bordo della pista. Una parte di lui voleva togliersi i pattini e massaggiarsi un po’ i piedi che gli dolevano da pazzi, però sapeva benissimo che se l’avesse fatto sarebbero gonfiati e gli avrebbero fatto ancora più male.

Cercò di distrarsi afferrando il telefono sulla panchina. Tre messaggi da Otabek, ed erano ovviamente sue foto fatte da Mila. La prima era stata scattata mentre lui si stava mettendo i pattini, la seconda era sempre lui che si asciugava la fronte con un lembo della maglietta, l’addome scoperto e la terza era il suo mediocre tentativo di Cochtaw chiuso.

I commenti erano _Pattini nuovi?_ poi _Devo chiedere a Mila di fare più foto_ e il terzo _Ti ho visto fare di meglio._

Ignorando il lieve rossore sulle guance provocato dal secondo commento, Yuri rispose con un piccato. _Se Mila la smettesse di distrarmi facendomi foto che poi manda a te, forse quel Cochtaw l’avrei fatto bene. E sì, ho cambiato i pattini._

Otabek replicò con un una semplice faccina sorridente, quella con i due punti e la parentesi, perché Otabek non usava _quasi_ mai le emoticon, e a Yuri parve quasi di vedere la sua bocca piegata in un sorriso morbido come se fosse di fronte a lui.

 _Se fossi qui ti avrei già mandato a fanculo_ lo avvertì.

 _E faresti solo questo?_ Gli chiese Otabek. Yuri avvampò. Sapeva benissimo che stava sottintendendo semplici baci, perché era davvero troppo presto per anche solo considerare qualcosa che andasse oltre, ma per lui, i cui unici baci erano stati quelli rubati sul retro della pista con una ragazzina che si allenava con lui all’età di dodici anni, e quelli con un suo coetaneo l’ultimo anno negli Juniores, i baci che aveva scambiato con Otabek surclassavano qualunque altra esperienza. E il solo ricordo delle loro labbra unite e delle lingue che si toccavano, ancora inesperte e timide, gli faceva stringere piacevolmente lo stomaco.

 _No, ti tapperei anche quella stupida bocca che ti ritrovi_ digitò, ovviamente non avrebbe mai detto a Otabek che voleva baciarlo in termini espliciti, tanto era sicuro che l’avrebbe capito. Infatti la risposta fu un semplice _Certo_.

La voce di Lilia lo richiamò, mentre l’ex ballerina faceva partire la traccia della sua coreografia. Scrisse un ultimo messaggio in fretta: _devo riprendere, ci sentiamo stasera?_

Ricevette l’emoticon di un pollice alzato.

 

***

 

L’impossibilità di poter usare Skype lo irritava tantissimo, ma il suo computer aveva deciso di tirare le cuoia proprio quel pomeriggio, e Yuri aveva dovuto ripiegare su una videochiamata sul cellulare. L’aveva piazzato orizzontalmente appoggiato ad un cuscino del suo letto, ed era seduto a gambe incrociate, massaggiandosi i piedi dolenti.

Il quinto dito di entrambi era particolarmente arrossato e Yuri alternava un sacchetto di ghiaccio da un piede all’altro, mentre Otabek, dall’altro capo della chiamata, si stava fasciando insieme le dita centrali, in modo che non si muovessero troppo.

«Lilia ti ha proprio distrutto oggi.» commentò, notando il viso sofferente di Yuri. Poteva sembrare un commento detto con il suo solito tono apatico, ma Yuri aveva imparato a percepire l’affetto nascosto dietro le parole di Otabek.

«Mi ha fatto ripetere la sequenza per due ore intere, e poi mi ha fatto rifare l’intera coreografia, completa di salti. Sinceramente, è stato quasi piacevole cadere e non atterrare sul filo.» borbottò allora, sibilando tra i denti quando con la mano sfiorò per sbaglio il dito incriminato.

«In effetti non hanno un bell’aspetto.» Otabek aveva la pessima abitudine di puntualizzare cose ovvie e ogni volta Yuri doveva ripetersi mentalmente di non arrabbiarsi con lui.

«Lo so, grazie.» Sputò tra i denti digrignati, mentre spostava il ghiaccio da un piede all’altro. La sensazione di freddo e torpore momentaneo placavano l’irritazione e il dolore dell’articolazione, ma Yuri sapeva che l’indomani avrebbe dovuto fasciarli per bene, magari anche con più strati, per evitare che peggiorassero.

«Scusa.» Yuri alzò lo sguardo su Otabek. Non poteva vedere bene la sua espressione, perché lo schermo del cellulare era troppo piccolo, ma era sicuro che avesse quelle due rughette in mezzo alle sopracciglia, come quando era preoccupato per qualcosa, o semplicemente nervoso.

«Non è niente. Sono solo stanco, va bene?» Disse infine con un profondo sospiro; sapeva bene che non avrebbe dovuto lamentarsi della stanchezza, anche perché Otabek era perfino tre ore avanti a lui, ma da quando era uscito dalla doccia due ore prima, aveva faticato a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Si sporse a prendere il rotolino di scotch che usava per fermare le bende, e prese a fissare insieme le proprie dita dei piedi a coppie, lasciando fuori l’alluce. Il dolore dovuto allo sfregamento della garza sulla pelle escoriata sembrava opera di un centinaio di aghi roventi; si ritrovò con gli occhi lucidi e sperò che Otabek non lo notasse.

«Vuoi staccare? Non voglio tenerti sveglio.» la voce di Otabek venne in parte soffocata dal cuscino, ma Yuri riuscì comunque a capirlo e agì senza pensare.

«No!» e non fu un urlo solo perché sapeva benissimo che Lilia l’avrebbe ucciso se l’avesse disturbata, qualunque cosa stesse facendo.

Subito dopo, Yuri fu investito dalla consapevolezza di ciò che era successo; alla sola idea di non parlare più con Otabek, per quando ragionevole potesse essere il motivo, il suo cervello aveva opposto una ferrea resistenza. Non si vedevano fisicamente solo da un mese, e prima passava spesso _molto_ più tempo senza che potessero farlo, eppure era diverso.

Yuri era arrossito a tal punto che nemmeno la bassa qualità del video avrebbe potuto celarlo. «N-no, posso stare un altro po’.»

Otabek alzò un sopracciglio, senza apparentemente dar segno di essersi accorto del cambiamento repentino nella postura e nella voce di Yuri. «Sei sicuro?»

Yuri annuì. «Non voglio staccare.» Non voleva lasciare Otabek e quest’ultimo parve capirlo, perché gli sorrise. «Cosa vuoi fare, allora?» il suo tono rilassato sciolse qualcosa in Yuri, che prese il telefono e se lo avvicinò al viso. «Non lo so. Tu cosa vuoi fare?»

Adesso, da quella distanza riusciva a vedere le ombre scure sotto gli occhi di Otabek e facendo un rapido calcolo si ricordò che da lui era quasi l’una di notte. Era lui che stava tenendo Otabek sveglio senza neanche saperlo, eppure lui non si era lamentato neanche una volta; fece per parlare e dirgli che potevano vedersi l’indomani quando Otabek sospirò. «Io voglio baciarti.»

Yuri chiuse la bocca e strinse le labbra tra loro, colto alla sprovvista da quell’affermazione detta come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Non sapeva come Otabek riuscisse ad essere sempre così diretto, nel dire cose così imbarazzanti, come facesse a mantenere un’espressione tanto seria, senza arrossire nemmeno un po’.

Yuri sapeva benissimo che in realtà non ci fosse niente di male nel voler baciare il proprio ragazzo e dirlo, e sapeva anche che Otabek era molto più diretto di quanto potesse sembrare, ma nonostante lo conoscesse ormai da molto tempo era una cosa a cui ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi. Alzò gli occhi al cielo per sdrammatizzare la situazione, perché la confessione di Otabek gli aveva provocato una stretta al petto e un fastidioso prurito alle mani, perché sapeva bene che non avrebbe potuto avere quel bacio per chissà quando tempo, che non avrebbe potuto _toccarlo_ per chissà quanto tempo.

Non era facile farlo rimanere senza parole, ma Otabek ci riusciva sempre e anche quella volta, Yuri non sapeva cosa rispondergli, non sapeva come reagire. Si limitò a fissarlo, sperando che Otabek parlasse e spezzasse quel silenzio.

«E mi manchi.» continuò lui. Dopo quelle parole, qualcosa scattò in Yuri.

«Non puoi dire queste cose!» cominciò, sbattendo una mano sul materasso, frustrato. «Non puoi dirle quando non posso nemmeno… _Stronzo_!» Si accorse di avere di nuovo gli occhi lucidi, ma non se ne curò, perché poteva far finta che fosse per il dolore alle dita.

Otabek gli sorrise di nuovo. «Non puoi nemmeno cosa?»

Nonostante il turbinio di emozioni, Yuri riuscì a percepire la punta di sarcasmo nella voce di Otabek, e quello lo rilassò, a quello sapeva come rispondere. «Picchiarti, idiota.» _Saltarti addosso e farti rimpiangere di aver detto certe cose, possibilmente a forza di baci e forse qualche pugno_ , era quello che intendeva, ma di nuovo, non lo disse.

Però Otabek lo conosceva bene, e da come ghignò a quella risposta, Yuri seppe che aveva capito.

«Ah, non vedo l’ora.» e Yuri si ritrovò ad arrossire ancora, maledicendo Otabek e l’effetto che gli faceva, anche se stavolta non gli era sfuggito come anche il viso dell’altro avesse preso colore.

«E comunque tu dovresti essere a letto!» il suo tono piccato fece ridacchiare Otabek, che alzò la mano non impegnata a tenere il cellulare. «Lo stesso vale per te.»

Yuri sbuffò, perché sì, Otabek sapeva essere anche molto irritante. «Non so perché continuo a parlarti.» sbuffò di nuovo, ma le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso. Si guardarono di nuovo, entrambi consapevoli che se fosse dipeso da loro, sarebbero rimasti in quella posizione per un’altra ora, ma era davvero tardi per tutti e due, e dovevano svegliarsi presto la mattina dopo. Otabek fu il primo a ritrovare la lucidità e a malincuore, con un sospiro, gli diede la buonanotte.

Yuri lasciò che quell’unica parola rimanesse sospesa nell’aria della sua stanza, assaporandola e immaginandosi che Otabek fosse accanto a lui, ad augurargli una buona notte prima di distendersi al suo fianco e abbracciarlo.

Si scrollò di dosso quella strana tristezza che lo faceva sentire debole e gli rispose. «Buonanotte, Beka e… mi manchi anche tu.»

Otabek non disse niente, ma il suo sorriso fu l’ultima cosa che Yuri vide, prima che la chiamata fosse interrotta.

Si addormentò sereno, con una piacevole sensazione nel petto e un sorriso gemello sulle labbra.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!  
> Per prima cosa, come sempre, grazie per aver letto!  
> Non so bene _perché_ ho finito per scrivere questa storia, forse perché avevo già dato troppe gioie durante questa Otayuri Week (anche se come al solito non c'è ombra di angst, perché non sono fisicamente capace di scrivere angst) o forse semplicemente perché mi piace scrivere delle Long-distance relationships/friendships!  
>  Cronologicamente, la storia va collocata tra la prima e la seconda della serie, ma per via dei prompt dell'evento è stata pubblicata oggi, non so se crei confusione e nel caso, mi scuso :(  
> Ringrazio la mia fantastica beta _Lady di inchiostro_ che ha fatto un betaggio express stavolta, e non so davvero come farei senza di lei!  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, e se è così lasciate un kudos o un commento (anche critico, ovviamente!) ne sarei molto contenta!


End file.
